Oh Naru
by iluvblue2100
Summary: Naru tells Mai how he really feels about her. Or does he? I can't write summaries for my life! Its my first story, please tell me what you think!
1. Today Will Be Different

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, Naru and Mai would have been together a LOOOONG time ago, and my life would be 1 bazillion times better.

* * *

_The girl walked slowly along in the garden, flowers blooming from the buds as she ran her hands along them. _

"_Naru, where are you?" Mai called softly. She heard a rustle and turned, blushing slightly at her boss' rare smile._

_Taniyama Mai waited for Naru to say something to her, he rarely entered into her dreams without giving her information about a case, whether SPR was involved with it right now, or was going to be. _

_Unbeknownst to the petite girl, Naru's twin opened his mouth as if he wished to tell her something. Yet instead of helpful, reassuring words, out came loud, irritating, sirens. _

_Mai furiously looked around, anxious to know where the sound came from. While she looked, behind her, Naru's brother, the garden and the sub-consciousness called sleep faded away. _

Mai turned on her side and moaned as she swatted her alarm clock off the nightstand. Lately, her dreams had been interrupted just before Naru could tell her anything. It was extremely frustrating for the girl, and it made her worry, because she thought her powers were fading like the dreams had.

She bolted upright in bed as her alarm clock hit the floor and yanked its own cord out of the wall.

'Great' Mai thought sarcastically as she ran towards the kitchen to see what time it was. 'Crap! It's already

6:45!' Like usual, Mai was going to be late for work. Naru liked her to be there at 7 o' clock sharp, but she

never got there until at least 7:04, which left Naru with the job of reprimanding her every morning

about the importance of punctuality.

Naru's small assistant dashed to the shower, tearing off her clothes as she went and letting them lay where

they fell.

* * *

Naru looked nervously at his shaking hands that were trying to organize SPR's old cases. He glanced at the

small clock that rested on his desk--7:06. Naru sighed. 'Mai, why can't you be on time even once?'

Naru hated disciplining Mai. It stabbed him like a knife when he saw her typical defeated look--head down,

shoulders slumped, eyes boring holes into her shoes. But it had to be done in order to keep up his

emotionless charade.

'Ahh but today will be different' Naru told himself smugly. Today he was going to tell her. There were no

appointments scheduled to meet with potential clients with boring cases, Ayako and Bou-san were both

visiting family, and Masako had a special T.V. appearance to go to. As for Lin, he could easily be counted

on to stay in his office.

Naru felt a rush of emotion as his assistant yanked the door to SPR open and ran inside,

panting heavily. He heard her hesitate as she passed the door to his office, no doubt waiting for the all-too

familiar command.

"Mai. Tea." Naru called, a little less demanding than usual.

Mai noticed that his voice wasn't as strong as it usually was in the morning. 'Nah it can't be. Geez you

baka. It's Naru we're talking about!' Mai finished her thought with a pivot as she headed towards the

kitchen to bring her boss his precious tea.

She prepared the hot drink quickly, lest he ask again, the impatient jerk. Mai snorted as she heard the

expected voice, telling her to hurry up and stop wasting his time.

Mai wasn't the only one who noticed Naru wasn't as strong in his demands this morning. Lin smiled slightly

as he heard his young boss' wavering voice. He knew there was only one thing that could make

Naru feel so emotional and upset his little I-care-about-no-one-but-myself farce.

The tall, strong, and silent man wondered if today would be the day Naru was planning to tell her…

Just in case, Lin sent a quick email to Madoka. Better safe than sorry!

Mai finished up Naru's tea, and poured an extra cup for Lin, in case he wanted one. She walked over to

Naru's office and knocked softly on the door calling, "Naru? I have your tea."

Naru grunted in response as Mai walked in and set the steaming tea on his desk and stood back, waiting for

some sort of acknowledgement. Naru glanced up at her with a look that clearly said, "Why are you still

here?"

Utterly annoyed by her boss' obvious lack of the ability to be polite, or even thankful, Mai stalked out of his

office grumbling about her "stupid narcissistic tea-addicted jerk" of a boss.

Naru winced as Mai slammed the thin wooden door behind her. It was all part of the charade. But later.

Later he would tell her how he really felt.

A grumpy Mai walked to the kitchen to receive Lin's tea when she saw the tall man slip out of the kitchen,

carrying the cup of tea she had readied for him. Mai's confused look settled on Lin, asking for an

explanation, while he replied with a shrug, and a look telling her she had taken too long to bring it to him.

'Damn men!' Mai thought viciously as she poured a third cup of tea and brought it to her desk, which

happened to be filled with information Naru wanted her to organize. The small girl sighed as she sat and

reluctantly began to organize the numerous files.

Back in the privacy of his office, Lin let out a small giggle as he replied to Madoka's request with: Mission

Complete.

* * *

Mai sighed and sat back in her chair. After three agonizing hours of organizing files, she had finally

finished. 'Hmm Naru probably will want more tea soon so I should go make him some.'

"Naru?" Mai knocked on the door to his office. "More tea?"

"Hai." Naru replied in his usual monotonous tone. He listened patiently as Mai's light footsteps got quieter

and quieter as she skipped towards the kitchen. 'Now is my chance.' Naru told himself confidently. He

pushed back his chair and stood up slowly. Mimicking a snail's pace, he edged towards the door of his

office until he was standing directly in front of it.

Naru lifted his hand and rested it on the doorknob. It was now or never. Shibuya Kazuya took a deep breath

and turned the doorknob, pushing open the door.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I did it! Push the little green button and tell me what you think!!! I'm open for criticism, but please be nice about it! See you in Chapter 2! ;D


	2. Confessions of a Teenage Tea Addict

iluvblue: OMG yay!! I made it to chapter two!

softball2240(my cousin): That's not that far you know...

iluvblue: Stop harshing my mood! Or else I won't let you read any more of my chapters before I publish them!

softball: NOOOOO!!!!!

iluvblue: Good. Now its time for...... THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. If I did, there would be wayyy more MaiXNaru scenes.

* * *

As he strolled cautiously out of his office and towards the kitchen the tall, young man glimpsed his accident prone assistant bumbling around the small kitchen and making the tea he required. She paused at the counter a moment, and Naru was afraid he had been caught watching.

She seemed to be listening for something. 'Probably waiting for me to yell at her to hurry up' Naru sighed. Mai shrugged her shoulders and went on making the tea, while Naru let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

He tiptoed smoothly into the entrance of the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe, waiting for his assistant to notice him. The stony-faced teen crossed his arms as he watched his assistant put the teacups onto the tray and pick up the tray.

Mai hummed to herself, a tune unfamiliar to Naru as she loaded the tray with the full teacups. He let a small smile cross his face for a split second but quickly put his emotionless mask back up. His assistant picked up the tray and nearly dropped it once she saw her boss leaning in the doorway of the small kitchen.

"N-Naru!" Mai exclaimed, embarrassed, but curious as to how long he had been standing there. "What is it?"

Naru shrugged and walked up to the petite girl and removed the tray from her hands. He gently placed the tray on the counter and went back to stand in front of Mai. Though his face didn't show it, his heart betrayed his charade and was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings.

* * *

Lin suppressed a small chuckle as he watched Naru's breath hitch when Mai blushed that lovely shade of red. Earlier, he had slipped inside the kitchen to install a microscopic video camera. The usually silent man had suspected that Naru would confess today, due to the strange manner in which he had been acting. 'It seems I was right' Lin smirked to himself.

Turning back to the screen, he saw that his narcissistic boss had managed to control his breathing and had opened his mouth to say something.

"Mai, I need to tell you something." Naru said hesitantly, trying to control the blush creeping up his neck.

Mai's chocolate brown eyes widened and looked up into Naru's endless blue ones with wonder. 'What is he saying? Am I going to be fired? Did something happen? Oh Naru, what is it?!'

Taniyama Mai's uncomfortable boss cleared his throat and continued. "You must know by now how I feel, although I might not have made it too clear, you are a very perceptive person Mai."

"N-Naru!" Mai stuttered. 'W-what is he telling me? Does Naru have feelings for me the way I do for him?'

Lin silently cheered Naru on from the shelter of his office. 'Come on Naru! It's time you told her! The rest of us can see it in your eyes, but you need to tell her now or she might find someone else.'

Shibuya Kazuya inhaled deeply and began his confession.

"Taniyama Mai." he said, pronouncing her full name carefully. "I… I can't… I…." Naru struggled for the words he needed to tell this beautiful girl how he had felt about her for so long.

"Yes, Naru?" Mai began to wonder if Naru was okay. 'He's so pale--well, he's always pale, but it's worse-- and is he… is Naru the Narcissist blushing?!? This can't be happening.'

Lin began to bite his nails. The suspense was killing him!

"Mai I can't live without…without YOUR TEA!" Naru blurted out.

"Oh Naru…" Mai began. Then a wave of realization slammed into her like she had been hit by a car. "H-hold on a second. WHAT did you say?!?!" His small assistant began to fume.

"Narcissistic bossy emotionless uncaring tea-addicted BAKA! UGH! I hate you!" Mai turned on her heel and half-stomped, half-ran out of the kitchen and though the gathering room. She body-slammed the door and dashed out into the worsening thunderstorm, leaving her jacket and knapsack behind.

Lin sat at his desk, frozen in place by his words. Apparently Naru was shocked by the words that came out of his mouth too, for he did not move a muscle as far as Lin could see.

'What…what have I…done?' Naru couldn't believe the words that had just jumped out of his mouth. What had happened? He had been ready to confess his undying love for his stunning and perceptive assistant, but instead, he had said that he couldn't live without her tea. 'I act like a courageous person who isn't swayed by anything, but the truth is I'm just a coward. I couldn't even tell the love of my life how I feel about her.'

Lin decided he had better step in. He quickly walked out of his office and over to where Naru was imitating a statue. He put a gentle hand on Naru's shoulder, but pulled away when the younger male flinched at his attempt at comfort.

"You'd better go look for her. She left without taking a coat and the storm outside has worsened." Lin advised his boss.

Naru nodded and began to walk, slowly at first, but picking up speed as he went. He grabbed his coat off the rack and pushed the door open with his back as he struggled into it. "If I'm not back in an hour, call." Lin nodded as he watched the young man run out of the office.

Lin sighed. 'That boy needs to seriously figure out how he feels so he doesn't hurt her again.'

The tall introspective man retired to his office and typed a quick email to Madoka. He opened up a word document and began to type what had happened in the eventful day. Lin had a feeling this would be useful later, when Madoka grilled him for details on how Naru's confession had gone.

* * *

Mai weaved in an out the remaining few people trying to get out of the rain and made her way to the local park, where an earlier case that SPR had solved had taken place. Tears streaming down her face, flushed from crying and running, Mai slid on the path and tripped, rolling over until she came to a stop in the grass.

"Naru…Naru… where are you my Naru?" Mai spoke softly as tears continued to gush down her face. The small girl shivered violently and pleaded with her mind for her love to find her soon, she couldn't last much longer out here.

* * *

A/N: Oh my god. I couldn't wait to write this scene. Luckily I was on a Writer's Roll (What I have decided to call it. It's kinda like the opposite of Writer's Block) Please please please tell me what you think!!!! More coming in chapter three!!!!


	3. Apologies

iluvblue(Liz): Teehee! I have good things planned for this chapter!

softball(Kel): Good for who exactly? Good for you? Good for the readers? Good for the characters? IS NARU GONNA KISS MAI?!?!?!?

Naru: W-what?!?!?! You're going to make me kiss Mai in front of all these…*looks around nervously and lowers voice*…readers?!

Liz: You'll just have to wait and see!! *Grins evilly*

Kel: This is why I love you cuz. Although you do scare me occasionally….

Naru: You're not the only one….

Naru: iluvblue2100 doesn't own Ghost Hunt. She just wants me to kiss Mai in front of all the *gulp* readers….

Liz: Enjoy chapter three!

* * *

"Mai? Mai!" A panicking Naru called out into the storm, which was slowly worsening. The teen had been frantically searching for about 45 minutes, with no sign of his assistant. Suddenly Naru realized he knew where she was. He mentally hit himself for not figuring it out sooner. 'Whenever she runs away, she runs to that park. I don't know what it holds for her but she seems to be drawn to it'

Before Naru rushed off to rescue his damsel in distress, he made a quick call to Lin. "Lin, you don't need to come after me, I know where Mai is and I will be returning within half an hour." "Hai." Lin replied monotonously. Naru hung up and began to briskly walk to the park.

'Hang on Mai. I'm coming to get you, so just hang on.' Naru tried to telepathically contact his assistant.

* * *

Mai shivered again, almost spastically. She clutched her arms tighter around herself, in an attempt to warm her body that was half-frozen to the grass.

Her face stung with the cold of tears frozen to her face. She curled her body into a tighter ball, wishing desperately for someone to walk by, stop, ask what was wrong. But there were no footsteps around her, just the sound of the steady rainfall.

Taniyama Mai's heart began to race as she saw a tall dark figure walk near to where she was. 'Don't look at me. Please. Please just walk by. Don't look over here' Mai silently begged as the shadowy figure got closer and closer, each footstep sending shivers up the freezing girl's spine.

Suddenly, the man stopped in front of her and looked down. Mai tucked her face down into her chest and whimpered. She could sense him crouching down next to her, as her mind ran wild. 'Is this is? What will he do to me? I'm so scared. Naru, where are you?!'

"Mai." At the sound of her boss' husky voice, Mai looked up with a jerk and her eyes widened. It-it really was him…

"I'm sorry." Naru said strongly, looking her straight in the eyes.

Mai was shocked. Had her narcissistic boss just…apologized?!?! She pulled Naru into a cautious hug, letting him know that he was forgiven.

Naru pulled back and frowned at her, she looked so cold and defenseless. He gently helped her up and took his own coat off. Wrapping her in his long black trench, Naru then scooped Mai up in his arms, startling his assistant. Though before she could ask him what he was doing, the warmth of his body began to warm her frozen self and she snuggled closer to his chest.

With a smile that disappeared faster than it appeared, Naru began the walk back to SPR.

* * *

Lin packed up Mai's belongings and handed them to a pacing Naru, anxious to get the freezing Mai to her house and warm her up. The teen walked over to his petite assistant who had fallen asleep on the couch and gently lifted her in his arms.

Mai stirred for a minute and her boss stiffened before relaxing as she brought her head closer to his chest.

Naru's older assistant watched the moment silently, as Naru smiled down at the young woman in his arms. Naru's soft smile made Lin smile as well. 'It seems the boy actually does have emotions!'

"Lin." Naru called. "It's time to go."

* * *

Once at Mai's place, which they had found because it was on her job application, Naru rooted around in his assistant's knapsack until he found her key, and used it to unlock the door.

He brought the girl into what appeared to be her room and set her down on her bed. Lin was sitting on the small couch in the living room, waiting for Naru to come back and leave with him, or tell him to pick him up in the morning.

Once Naru was satisfied that Mai was under the blankets and comfortably situated, he stood and turned to go. As he did so, turned and weakly grasped his sleeve, mumbling, "No. Stay with me, Naru." The young man sighed and sat back down on the bed, and the girl relaxed.

In an instant of boldness, Naru climbed underneath the covers and lay down next to Mai. He wrapped his strong arms around her torso and brought her next to himself, holding her close. Naru put his face to her hair and inhaled deeply, letting the scent of his loved one take over his senses.

Mai was grateful for the lack of light in the room, so that her boss could not see her blush such a deep shade of red. But she soon relaxed, letting herself turn around and be pulled closer to Naru's delightfully warm body and sighed a breath of content.

* * *

Lin, impatient man that he was, tiptoed silently to Mai's room to see what was taking Naru so long. He cracked open the door slowly, and slunk in.

The sight of his boss and coworker curled up together in the bed did not surprise the tall man one bit. Lin just grinned at the sight and ran out to the van, to grab his camera that he used for special times, such as this one. Once he snapped a few shots of the intertwined couple, Lin made a quick note to send them to Madoka in the morning.

For now, he grabbed a blanket lying around and set to sleep on the couch in the living room. 'It seems I'll have to wait until morning, when Naru untangles himself from Mai.' Lin smirked to himself briefly, before surrendering to the sub consciousness already threatening to sap the rest of his energy.

* * *

Taniyama Mai was far too close to sleep to tell, but she thought she felt Naru's soft lips press against her now-warm forehead. Not only that, but she heard his soft whisper of, "I love you. You sweet, beautiful, feisty, stubborn, perceptive girl. I love you with all my heart, Mai."

* * *

A/N: Awwww!!!!! I love this ending!!! It's sooooo sweet. Yeah, I know Naru's a little OOC but I'm okay with that… *swoon* Review if you want more!!!


	4. Cooking With Lin

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Never before have I owned Ghost Hunt. And yes, unfortunately, I never will own Ghost Hunt. *sniff*

* * *

_Mai was surrounded by the same flowery garden as before. It was definitely the same garden, but she couldn't help noticing that there were not-so-obvious differences between the two scenes. _

_For one, the sky seemed to be a rich shade of blue as opposed to the dull gray of the first dream. Second, the garden seemed to be full of life and movement, where during her first visit the area seemed to be unsettlingly motionless._

_Taniyama Mai smiled as she saw Dream Naru materialize under a beautiful white arch with vines intertwined in its structure. He returned the expression and glided over to where the girl stood. The teen pulled her into a swift hug, whispered 'Good job' in her ear, and disappeared from a very flustered Mai. _

* * *

Mai woke from her slumber and suddenly became conscious of exactly how little space was between her and her boss' bodies. Attempting to give Naru a little room, she struggled to move away a bit, but his arms were wrapped around her body in a gentle but firm way.

Mai sighed and gave up, instead deciding to try and make sense of what little she remembered from the previous night. She blushed as she tried to remember exactly how her boss had wound up sleeping next to her. 'I'll ask Naru when he wakes up' she decided.

Turning over to look at the young man's face, she was surprised to see his deep sapphire eyes meet with hers. Blushing again, a fleeting thought wondered how long he had been watching her. Naru gently smiled, a rare gesture for him and kissed Mai's forehead, eliciting a squeak and another blush from his beautiful assistant.

"N-naru?" Mai stuttered, hesitant to look directly into his questioning eyes. "Umm… exactly how did you wind up in my bed?"

Naru smirked at her forgetfulness. "Apparently, you don't remember practically begging me to not leave your side last night," He told her mockingly. Then Naru remembered they hadn't been alone in the house last night. "Lin…" he mumbled under his breath. Mai looked up at him curiously, and he explained "I was just wondering what happened to Lin."

* * *

As if sensing that someone was talking about him, the tall man woke up from his uncomfortable position on the couch. He stood and stretched out his back, softly groaning at the number of cracks he heard coming from his back.

Lin, remembering the photos from last night, grabbed his laptop, which was sitting nearby on the side table, and began to upload the pictures of Naru and Mai. He sent an email to Madoka with them attached, explaining the events of the previous night. Lin pushed 'Send' and closed his laptop, wandering into the kitchen to make something to eat.

* * *

"Come on." Naru insisted. "We had better get up before Lin comes looking for us." As soon as it was said, the scent of eggs and bacon wafted faintly from the kitchen and into Mai's bedroom. 'Lin can cook?' Mai wondered. Her stomach growled rather loudly, reminding both teens how hungry they were.

Naru, reluctant to get up, sat up then stood slowly. He turned to look back at the still laying down Mai, and bent down next to her. "Let's go," He said softly. Mai groaned in response but Naru would have none of it. He scooped her up in his arms, surprising her and reminding her again of last night's events. She smiled up at him and surrendered, letting him carry her out to the kitchen.

Naru set her down in the doorway of the kitchen and cleared his throat to get Lin's attention. The taller man turned away from the stove and gestured to the plates of breakfast on the table, obviously meant for them.

"Itadakimasu!" Mai said cheerfully and immediately began to scarf down the delicious food, complimenting Lin on his amazing cooking. Naru joined her at the small table and slowly ate his own portion, choosing not to show how hungry he really was.

Once finished, the girl thanked Lin for his thoughtfulness and leaned back in her chair, content. Naru simply sat there, contemplating their escapades of the past day.

All of a sudden, Mai realized how grungy she felt. 'I really need to take a shower.' She told herself. 'But I don't want to do it with these two here…'

Lin looked over at the two and saw Mai's discomfort written all over his face, while Naru just stared into the cup of tea he had requested from Mai after they finished eating. 'Poor girl' Lin mentally hit himself 'She probably wants to take a nice hot shower, and we're keeping her from doing so.'

"Taniyama-san? You should probably take a shower, as you were on the ground in the rain for quite a bit last night." Lin suggested gently. 'He read my mind!' Mai thought happily. "Arigato, Lin-san. I probably should." Mai jumped up and walked out of the kitchen, thanking Lin telepathically.

* * *

Naru smiled inwardly at his small assistants obvious relief at the older man's suggestion. He stood with his cup of tea, and walked into the living room so he could borrow Lin's laptop to check his email. He set the cup down on the glass table and opened the laptop. He noticed Lin hadn't closed his email, but minimized it, not wanting to close whatever he was doing.

Naru quickly checked his email, and found 3 new case requests. 'Hmm lets see… This one is absolutely fake, this one's not intriguing enough. I'll save this one and look at it again back at the office.' He deleted the spam from his inbox and then signed off, impatient to get back to the office.

* * *

Mai, feeling squeaky clean, skipped down the hall and nearly slammed into Naru, who was returning from the living room. Naru raised an eyebrow at her skipping and Mai giggled softly.

"Mai, we should go back to the office soon. It's already 11:00." Naru informed her. Mai sighed. 'So the workaholic is just going to pretend that last night didn't happen. Great.' "Ugh. Stupid workaholic." Naru smirked as Mai muttered under her breath.

He looked quickly, making sure Lin was still in the kitchen and pulled Mai into a soft hug. "Sorry." He whispered in her hair The petite girl pulled back slightly and looked at him with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They asked: 'For what?'

Tucking a strand of Mai's hair behind her ear, he breathed "For everything." Mai held her boss as close as she could hold him, tears threatening to spill over. "A-arigato, Naru-chan," Mai replied softly.

Enjoying the feeling of the warm embrace between himself and his assistant, Naru tilted his head and kissed the top of Mai's head. "Please don't run away like last night ever again. I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you." He felt Mai nod, and pulled away from their hug.

Her chocolate eyes were inquisitive as to why he pulled away when Naru placed his hands on either side of her face. He leaned in, slowly, and Mai could feel his warm breath on her lips. She closed the distance between them and kissed her boss, slowly but sweetly. When they pulled back for breath, Mai told the teen in front of her "I love you." Naru smiled a real smile, and kissed her quickly once more before replying "I love you too."

* * *

Lin smiled from his place near the doorway in the kitchen. He had been listening to their conversation, eager to finally hear Naru's confession. Satisfied, the tall man decided to make himself one last cup of coffee and sit at the table, waiting for the young couple to finish gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

* * *

A/N: Whoo-hoo! Another chapter!!! Oh and congratulations to my cousin for publishing her first chapter of her story called Making Choices! If you can't see it on the Ghost Hunt page yet, search her username: softball2240 and read it. Review!!!


End file.
